The Lost Past COMPLETED
by Jakotsu
Summary: Inuyasha parents' separation... Inuyasha's real strength... Secrets of Inu no Taishou's tomb... Sesshoumaru's past and angst... All are finally revealed. 'The Lost Past' completed
1. An Unwelcome Guest

An Inuyasha Fanfiction:

The Lost Past: 

There is little mention of Inuyasha's childhood past. His father is a powerful Dog Demon in the West and his mother is a human beauty. There was a great difference between their life, the question is, how did Inuyasha's father know Inuyasha's mother? What was his real motive behind it? And, what is the real identity of Inuyasha's mother? Is she really just an ordinary human being?

*******************************

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree. :p

*********************************************************

CHAPTER ONE: 

An Unwelcome 'Guest'

Inuyasha sniffed the air uneasily. It was a new moon night again. As usual, he felt his dog-ear shrinking into his head, replaced by a human-like one. His white hair darkened and changed black in colour. Gradually, he lost his sense of sharp smell.

"Inuyasha, don't go too far away from the camp." Miroku reminded, his eyes still closed as he leaned against a tree trunk.

"Feh! I know! Don't remind me that! I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha snorted flustratedly. 

"He is as grumpy as usual.." Shippo whispered.

"BECAUSE MIROKU STARTED IT FIRST!!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared.

"Alright, cut it out, let's not arouse unnecessary attention that may draw troubles tonight. Remember Inuyasha is now a normal human being." Sango said, lowering the fire. 

Kagome sighed quietly. This was always the time when Inuyasha felt inferior and apprehensive of any little things happening around him. Since past, he had offended many demons and no one knew whether they would strike any moment. Inuyasha got up to his feet and started his way into a forest that led him to a lake side.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked and ran after him. Shippo pounded a little way behind her.

"Relax, I just need some peace, I will not go too far away," Inuyasha said without turning his head. Kagome stopped, hestitating whether she should followed on. 

"Kagome, shall we follow him?" Shippo asked. 

*Inuyasha has lost all his demon power tonight, I'll better accompany him whether he likes it or not* Kagome thought and ran towards Inuyasha. "Let's go, Shippo!" said Kagome.

To their horror, they were blocked by an invisible barrier. Before them, Inuyasha was still continuing walking towards the lake. *Inuyasha is in danger!* Kagome thought. 

"A BARRIER!" Shippo exclaimed fearfully, "I'll get Sango and Miroku here!!" Before Kagome could react, Shippo threw a little wooden horse and rode away on it.

"Inuyasha, you must be alright before they are here. Hopefully I am just being over-worried..." Kagome thought with her hands cupped before her, her eyes looking worried.

**********************************

Inuyasha looked behind him. Kagome and Shippo were not following him. Deep down inside, Inuyasha was disappointed. He longed for Kagome's encouragement and accompany most at this moment of time. "Am I really that pessimistic every new moon night? Of course not!" Inuyasha snorted to himself to build up his confidence.

The lake sparkled under the starry sky and he could hear insects crackling under shadowed spots. Inuyasha looked up into the moonless sky. So many years had passed since his mother's death. How did his mother died, he could not remember. Inuyasha had many doubts with his past. Why would his father-a powerful dog-demon of the West marry his mother-a human even after he had already got Sesshoumaru's mother-a full demon? Eversince Inuyasha's birth, he had no memory of living with his father in the West, his father had abandoned Inuyasha and his mother in Inuyasha's mother homeland. *Father must be either seriously out of his mind or he is very irresponsible.* Inuyasha thought. No matter what, his father's act had resulted to Inuyasha's embarrassed status as a dog hanyou.

Suddenly, his instinct told him something is wrong. Losing his sense of sharp smell on every new moon night, Inuyasha had to depend on this instinct since he was born and it had always proved to be in handy.

"Are you Inuyasha, the hanyou from the extinct dog-demon clan.........?" A low voice echoed across the trees in the forest. The branches suddenly moved wildly in a starting wind. Dark clouds cowered over the sky.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Inuyasha roared, drawing his sword and held it with his two hands before him, defensively. The strong wind blew his long black hair and some of his fringes flew over his eyes, forcing him to narrow his eyes. He could hardly stand straight. The wind was too strong.

"Inuyasha........." A figure appeared above the centre of the lake. The water by his side rose and flew wildly aside, forming a pair of current between him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU???!!!!" Inuyasha repeated, furious this time. The figure stepped towards Inuyasha. The figure had dragon-like fins over his head and his skin was bluish-green in colour. He wore a white kimono and his face resembled that of a dragon head.

"Me? I am the follower of the Dragon Demon Clan and I am here to take you away.." The figure said as he held out his arms towards Inuyasha.

"Heh? What dog-demon, dragon clan? Is he someone related to Ryuukossei (A dragon demon whom Inuyasha's father had sealed and Inuyasha had killed, refer manga #19)? ..." Inuyasha was totally puzzled (his eye pupil narrowed into two dots and a drop of sweat dripped comically down behind his head). But one thing for sure, this figure was up to no good. Darkening his face, Inuyasha yelled: "Well, YOU HAVE TO PASS THROUGH MY TETSUSAIGA FIRST!!!"

"GOOD, I LIKE YOUR CONFIDENCE!!!" The demon laughed and shot towards him, spreading his claw-like hands. Inuyasha ducked and slashed his unchanged Tetsusaiga through the claws.

The demon stared at his bleeding hands and faster than lightning, his claws clung across Inuyasha's shoulder, leaving his fresh open and blooding flowing out. Holding onto his injuries, Inuyasha shot another slash at the demon's head. "Too slow!" The demon broke into laughter, "Give up, little prince!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD! I won!" Inuyasha yelled. A loud creaking sound erupted and a tree fell towards the demon, almost hitting him. By the time the smoke settled, Inuyasha had ducked into a cave. Remembering his incident with the spider demon (manga #05), he struck his Tetsusaiga at the entrance of it with his two hands. Furious, the demon released strange smoke into it. 

The ground and wall of the entrance was stony and Inuyasha found himself having some difficulty holding onto his Tetsusaiga. The smoke released made him see stars all over. 

*What is this gas?* Inuyasha coughed and thought. To his horror, he found himself getting dizzy.

"Give up, Inuyasha, your father will not save you this time!" The demon shouted. Inuyasha's vision became blurrer and blurrer. *My father....?* The demon started to approach the cave but was hindered by the barrier created by Tetsusaiga. His claws melted by its touch. 

Frustrated, knowing that he could not reach Inuyasha, he backed away from the cave. "My clan will come for you again next time, you will not get away..." His voice faltered away as he vanished. Inuyasha finally passed out in exhaustion.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Miroku and Sango had arrived, but the barrier was too strong. All they could do was to stay outside it. "Inuyasha-sama is inside this barrier?" A voice suddenly popped out. Miroku felt a little pain on his cheek and slapped on it. It was Myouga.

"Myouga-jii-chan, why are you here?" Sango asked. "I thought you'll always stay away from us, because we are often in danger." Shippou added.

"Nonsense! I've come because eversince the death of Ryuukossei, I sensed something has been released there and Inuyasha-sama's life is endangered." Myouga folded his arms and frowned. "So, you have come until he is under attack and there is a barrier preventing you from being affected?" Kagome asked. Myouga sweated. "And Kagome's right after all?" Miroku added.

"How can you all look down on me?! Am I that bad?!" Myouga cried out after some seconds of thought. All others stared at him. "Hurry, Myouga-jii-chan, how can we pass through that barrier? Inuyasha's still in it!" Kagome asked impatiently.

The force of barrier suddenly disappeared. "Er? I did not do anything?" Myouga wondered.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome dashed through the forest. "Kagome! Be careful! This could be a trap!!" Sango and Shippou shouted and ran after her. Myouga, sitting on Miroku's shoulder, followed behind. Amidst the woods, haze circled around the trees and over the ground like snakes. As part of the smoke parted, a vague vision of a figure lying by the entrance of a cave, his hands still on the handle of a sword on the ground, appeared before their eyes.

"INUYASHA!!!........" Shippou cried out, but was forced away by the barrier from Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Kagome entered the cave, pulled out the Tetsusaiga and held Inuyasha's face up. The barrier immediately vanished.

Inuyasha's eyes were tightly shut, his black hair flowing down Kagome's lap. *Inuyasha....* Kagome thought. There was very few times when she saw Inuyasha's face as human in close-up. Hhis face looked innocent like a child, bringing her to forget his roughness and bad languages. 

Her heart throbbed faster. *Why am I so nervous?* She wondered.

"Is he still alive?" Shippou asked, breaking Kagome's thought, "He's bleeding!"

"Look, he is still breathing, we'll just treat his wound." Miroku observed. "Kagome, your face's getting redder, are you..."

"NO, I'M NOT! WHERE ARE YOUR THOUGHTS GETTING AT??!!" Kagome yelled, her face turning redder, her head popping at Miroku. Inuyasha fell off onto the ground. "Argg... what's that screaming?" He moaned.

"Inuyasha-sama!! I'm so glad you are alright!!" Myouga jumped onto Inuyasha's nose and bit him. Inuyasha slapped onto Myouga on his nose.

"Ah! Myouga-jii-chan, you're here! I need to clarify something with you!"

Myouga started to jump away. "There's nothing I know, I'm going to look for Toutousai now, I've just remembered I have something important to discuss with him! Since Inuyasha-sama is safe and sound, I'm leaving now..." Myouga quickly jumped away.

"Too late.." Inuyasha grinned evilly, crunching his fist with Myouga inside, "Why is there a dragon-like demon trying to kidnap me? Are you trying to hide something from me?" He opened his fist, Myouga was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?...." Inuyasha stared. "Sayonara, Inuyasha-sama, till we meet again!...." Myouga's voice trailed away as he hopped quick as lightning away. "You bastard flea!!" Inuyasha shouted and ran after him. The pain on his shoulder became more intense and Inuyasha had to stop, his hands holding onto it. "Grr...." "Inuyasha, stop moving, I'm stopping the bleeding now!" Kagome said, taking out her safety-aid box, pulling out medicines.

"Stupid flea-demon...." Inuyasha grinded under his teeth.

Dawn arrived. The night of New Moon was gone and Inuyasha regained his hanyou power. The journey for the search of Naraku and the 'pearl of four spirits'. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga back into its cover. He smelled something on it. 

The demon's blood. 

There was something familiar with it. It was a trail of smell from soil of a mountain.

*There must be a lead to it...* Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, what are you thinking?" Kagome asked.

"I need to investigate something, don't follow me!" Inuyasha shouted and ran off.

"Inuyasha!!..." Kagome and Miroku shouted behind him. Fearing he'll create more troubles, the gang followed after him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**What is the secret behind this attack?** The Lost Past To be continue....


	2. Shattered Memories

An Inuyasha Fanfiction:

The Lost Past: 

There is little mention of Inuyasha's childhood past. His father is a powerful Dog Demon in the West and his mother is a human beauty. There was a great difference between their life, the question is, how did Inuyasha's father know Inuyasha's mother? What was his real motive behind it? And, what is the real identity of Inuyasha's mother? Is she really just an ordinary human being?

*******************************

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree. :p

*********************************************************

CHAPTER TWO: 

Shattered Memories

The leaves rustled impatiently in the wind. Amidst the forest, a full-dog youkai in white fluffy costume stood on a cliff, looking afar. His fur fluttered in the bleeze. 

"Jarken, I can sense smell of my old family enemy clan in the woods. A small fight must have taken place there..." The figure said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can we go and investigate, huh? Can we?" Rin jumped up and down on the three-headed dragon creature's back. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, who is our old enemy? Is Naraku involved?" Jarken wondered, pulling the rein of the creature behind him. Without answering Jarken's question, Sesshoumaru leaped towards the North.

"W...wait for us, Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Jarken screamed and pulling the rein, ran after him.

****************************

*This is the place!* Inuyasha thought as he ran like a wind towards a towering mountain. The ruins of the battle between Inuyasha and Ryuukossei could still be visibly seen as though it had happened a day ago. Suddenly, Inuyasha observed something he had not noticed before. Hidden in the midst of the area where Ryuukossei was sealed many years ago, was a cave. 

A flash of idea shot past Inuyasha's mind. His father, Inu no taishou, was a powerful dog demon. His tooth was used to create his sword, Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha's tooth was not strong enough to reach his father's. Yet, he did not manage to kill Ryuukossei as what Inuyasha had done. What if his father had the ability to do so, but for some reason, left the sealed demon on the mountain?

Inuyasha looked towards a direction. Strange purplish waves of unknown swept around the entrance of the cave. Slowly, Inuyasha approached it.

"Mmm, looks like the ruins of the last battle is still obvious. Inuyasha, can you detect anything from this place?" Miroku's voice suddenly erupted besides Inuyasha.

"HEH???!!! When did you appear besides me??!!" Inuyasha turned, saw Miroku standing by his side and screamed into his nearer ear.

"Hey, hey, your voice's deapening, will you cool down?" Miroku complained, rubbing his poor ear.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome's voice shouted from above. Inuyasha looked up. Kagome, Shippou and Sango were sitting on Kirara. Miroku might have jumped down from there.

"Hey, why do all of you follow me here?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Because we are all so worried for you! Will you stop your bad habit of keeping problems to yourself?" Sango shouted down to him.

"....." Inuyasha stared hard at them, and started barking, "Look, I don't know what's going on last night, but obviously, it has nothing to do with you all, so stop being busy-bodies!!!!"

"We busybodies?! WHAT HAPPEN IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO YOU? WE ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER ONE ANOTHER!!!!" Kagome yelled as she hopped down from Kirara as she reached nearer the ground.

"......" Miroku, Sango and Shippou could only watch the 'quarrel' show between Inuyasha and Kagome, with a look of Not-again in their eyes.

~Tap~ Miroku tapped Inuyasha's shoulder with his staff, "Shall we investigate the place? I'm worried about the event last night. I have a bad feeling that it is the prologue of a disaster."

Kagome's eyes rested on the mark left by Ryuukossei where he was sealed. "Barrier." She whispered. Sango nodded. 

"Looks like there's something for us to explore." Inuyasha said.

"Let's go into that cave together, maybe we can find something." Miroku suggested.

Riding onto Kirara, Miroku, Sango and Shippou flew towards the cave. Inuyasha carried Kagome and brought her up. Kagome took a glance of Inuyasha. His face carried a serious look.

"Inuyasha, is there anything important your parents have entrusted to you?" Kagome asked carefully.

"I suspect so," Inuyasha said thoughtfully, remembering that his father's remains were stored in a black pearl in his right eyes. His foot stepped into the cave. Suddenly, a force pushed Kagome from advancing into the cave with him. Inuyasha stretched his claws, trying to grab her, but in vain. Rays of lights spit through Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

"What..tt.......?" Inuyasha watched his Tetsusaiga, shocked. The rays of light became more and more intense till they covered his vision.

"INUYASHA.......!!!!!" Kagome's screams turned fainter in Inuyasha's ears.........

************

~~~~80 YEARS AGO~~~~

A white figure flew across the tall grass in the forest of 'No Return'. Intruders! There were intruders in the forest within the controlled boundary of the Dog Demon clan. The forest was supposed to be kept out of anyone's access, only the dog demon royalties.

A frail little figure was seen amidst the grass, staring blankly in the far distance. It was a little girl.

"Who are you?" The figure commanded.

The girl lifted her head, her face turning towards the light of the setting sun. She had black glossy hair, and a pair of big round eyes. She was richly dressed in bright kimono and she was beautiful at her tender age of eight, but saddness covered her dark eyes.

"Izanami...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's troubling you?" Rin asked, looking up at him. She and Jarken were following Sesshoumaru into a small forest. Trees had fallen carelessly near the area close to a lake.

"Inuyasha was having a fight with someone from the dragon demon clan and his blood was different from usual. There's no hanyou scent in it." Sesshoumaru observed.

A flow of thoughts flashed through Sesshoumaru, *He is fighting in his human-form? What is the dragon demon clan up to this time? My clan has been destroyed by them many years ago, what do they want this time? Eliminating the survivors in my clan?*

Sesshoumaru turned to move, "We are going to my father's forest now."

*Again?* Jarken thought. They had not went to the forest since the last time when Sesshoumaru wanted to investigate the matter regarding Inuyasha's full youkai change (rf manga #19).

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are we going to look for the old tree with face?" Rin asked innocently.

"Yes. I need to consult some matters with Bokusenou. Any protest?" Sesshoumaru replied without turning his face. 

"Yippi, we are going to a big forest again!!" Rin cheered, clunging onto Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru ignored and the three continued their way.

*************************

"INUYASHA......!!!!" Kagome yelled as she fell backwards from the cave. Kirara flew towards her and Sango grabbed her on time before she crashed onto the ground.

"What's happening again? Why are we always rejected by the barrier?" Shippou cried out.

"Let's not worry about this first, I think we got bigger problems," Miroku said, staring around. 

"Demons. We are surrounded." Sango observed, loosening her boomerang from her shoulder.

"I must praise you young people for your alertness, but you will die soon." A voice rang. A figure walked out of the shattered rocks around the mountains. He was the dragon demon who had fought with Inuyasha the night before. Several other similar demons crepted out. Unlike him, they wore armors and were less human-like. Obviously, they were of the lower ranks.

"I guess you are the one attacking Inuyasha last night. Who are you and what do you want?" Miroku commanded, holding his staff tighter. Shippou held himself closer to Kagome in fright.

"My name is Susanowo and I am just a home-keeper in the Great Dragon Demon Clan, but..." His eyes darkened, "Less than one percent of my power is enough to drive you all to the underworld."

*Dammit, are they trying to eliminate us, so that they can trap Inuyasha?* Sango thought, her sweat trickling down her forehead.

****************************

Inuyasha's eyes slowly grew accustomed to the bright light. He found himself flying across the towering mountains, wavering rivers and green forest.

*Where am I? Where is Kagome, will she be hurt.........? My Tetsusaiga! It's gone!* Inuyasha thought, shocked as he looked around him. He could not see any part of his body, including his limbs. It was as though his soul had left his body and he was flying in the air. Was he died?

~~Inuyasha, I shall name our child, Inuyasha. 'Ya-sha', because it represents terror and demon, our child will be strong and powerful enough to drive terror into the hearts of all evil~~

A male voice suddenly thundered through Inuyasha's mind.

*What is this voice? I have not hear this before, who is he? Father?* Inuyasha thought. Another wave of light crashed down over Inuyasha's eyes and the scene changed eruptly.

It was a beautifully decorated hall. An eldery man with long white beard and pointed ears (remind Inuyasha of Sesshoumaru's) sitting on a big chair in the most inner part. Two rows of people with similar ears and in grand armors were standing by the sides of the hall.

"Inu no taishou, my son, this is the time I must enthrust an important mission for you. This concerns the power and status of our clan in the demon world." The eldery man commanded. 

*Inu no taishou? That's my father's name.* Inuyasha thought.

A man (who looked like in the early 30s) stepped out. Inuyasha noticed a young man in white (probably about 16-18 years old) following behind him.

*Hehh...???? That face looks familar! Is he Sesshoumaru?* Inuyasha watched, fasinated.

"Yes, father." Inu no taishou said, half-kneeling before the elderly man. The young man, whom Inuyasha assumed Sesshoumaru followed.

"I understand your greive over the mysterious death of your wife, Tsukiyomi, I'm sorry I can't help you in any way." The old man said, his eyes saddened. He turned to address the young man behind Inu no taishou, "Sesshoumaru, you are a grown up now, you must remain strong despite your mother's death and assist your father's career. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Grand-father." Sesshoumaru replied. The old man smiled faintly and continued, "Before I announce your mission, let me relate a legend that slowly turned out to be the truth......."

*Oh, great, legend... Am I here to hear a grand-father's story?* Inuyasha grumbled, * Oh yah, since he is Sesshoumaru, he is also my grandfather too, haha !!*

Strangely, Inuyasha had a feeling this legend was not going to be funny, and it was going to affect the rise and fall of his father's kingdom.......

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

What is this legend? How is it related to Inuyasha's life? What is the fate of Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou? And what is the secret Sesshoumaru going to uncover with Bokusenou, the old tree which had seen the rise and fall of the dog demon kingdom?

Stay tuned to "The Lost Past". 

To be continued.......


	3. Legend and Mission

An Inuyasha Fanfiction:

The Lost Past: 

There is little mention of Inuyasha's childhood past. His father is a powerful Dog Demon in the West and his mother is a human beauty. There was a great difference between their life, the question is, how did Inuyasha's father know Inuyasha's mother?

Stay on and find out!

*******************************

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree. :p

I do not understand Japanese, plz pardon me for my choice of names, I adopt the names from a book of Japanese legends and history.. hehehe..:p

Warning: This chapter contains some violence.

*********************************************************

CHAPTER Three: 

Legends And Mission

~whooss...~

Sango swung her boomerang. Like lightning, it slashed into the heads of two advancing demons. Like falling leaves from trees on windy day, they fell off and crashed into the nearest rock. Sweat dripped down her head like rain. 

"Houshi-sama, there're too much of them!" She called to Miroku who was standing before Kagome and Shippou protectively, using his wind rip to absorb the attacking demons. Kagome was holding Shippou in her arms. There was nothing she could do. She had limited arrows now.

Kagome looked around. Each time a demon is killed, the surviving ones would multiple themselves. Susanowo, the old dragon demon was nowhere to be seen. * This battle will be endless.* She looked at the arrows behind her back, there were less than five left. She had used up most of them during the early stage of battle. 

*If only Inuyasha is here now, I wonder how is he now..., why am I thinking of this now? I have to protect my friends from being hurt right now!* Making up her mind, Kagome decided to finish the remaining arrows. If she was fated to die at this time, there was no way to aviod death.

"Kagome?" Shippou muttered, terrified. "Huh?" Kagome looked behind. She heard Miroku and Sango's screams. 

"DOWN, KAGOME, GET DOWN!!!!!!" Miroku yelled, rushing towards her. Sango was drawn back by some demons and could not reach her.

Sango and Miroku saw a flash of shadow flying towards Kagome and Shippou from their back. To Miroku's horror, the shadow was too fast for him to aim with his air rip.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! ONE DOWN!!!" The demon laughed. Something dashed into his face. Rolls of fire!!! It leaped over to other direction to aviod the fearful flames. Kagome quickly held the stunned Shippou tighter in her arms and ran further from where the demon was.

"Oh, is this a newly nurtured dragon demon species?" A voice said.

"Toutousai!!" Sango called in relief. The demons stood back suddenly as though waiting for the demon's instruction. Shippou was still stunned by the sudden attack. An old man sitting on an ox, flew down from the sky.

"Sango! Has Inuyasha-sama entered the cave?" Myouga's voice called.

~Slap!~ Sango clapped her palm onto her neck. Myouga flipped down from her neck, its body flattened, "Yeah, we tried to enter," Sango explained, " but a barrier prevented the rest of us from entering."

"Wah........ Just as I expected..." Myouga moaned while he fell towards the ground.

"Toutousai!!" The demon repeated, but in a bitter tone, "So you are the famous demon weapon maker, huh? I've heard many things about you..." It's voice was squeeky and high-pitched like a parrot. It slowly crept out of the protection of the shattered rocks. It's neck and head linked each other like a lizard, but it had fins from the top of its head to its back. Its yellowish-orange scale glittered in the sun.

"Toutousai! How are you?" A calm male voice said. The surrounding demons made a way. A young man in grand armor walked through with Susanowo, the old dragon demon following behind him. His face was handsome and well-defined (imagine Rumiko Takahashi's style of drawing highly-ranked demon leaders, then you can imagine his face).

"Ah! It's you again? Are you here to seek revenge or to retrive something?" Toutousai asked.

"Who is he?" Miroku whispered to Toutousai, his hand covering side of his mouth.

"Ryuukomaru, the second prince in the Dragon demon clan. He is famous for being cunning."

"Oh, oh, thank you for your 'praise', Toutousai.." Ryuukomaru smiled. Suddenly, he flew towards the cave and disappeared inside.

"No one, except the royalties of dragon and dog demon clans can enter it. Save your energy, fools! Kaza! Don't let those idoits hinder my work!" Kaza, the lizard-headed dragon demon sprang near the exit of the cave, preparing to attack should the group advanced towards it.

"Dammit!" Miroku sneered, hitting his own head. He had forgotten about the cave and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha will not lose to him," Kagome said. Inuyasha's power was no longer the same as she had first seen him. Still, she had a strange worrying feeling. 

*What is going on?* She thought.

**********************************

Inuyasha became more accustomed to the lightings in the grand hall and started to have a better look of his grandfather, father and Sesshoumaru. Except the three of them, the other dog demons had coloured hair, but all of their hair were at waist-length. The most interesting thing was, Inuyasha's father and grandfather had similar looks as Sesshoumaru, no, it should be the other way round. Inuyasha strained his eyes and finally noticed major differences.

Inuyasha's grandfather, the old man on the throne had red eyes with golden iris. Wrinkles crawled all over his face like tree bark. His skin was slightly brownish and his finger nails windling down his fingers in curves like hanging tree roots.

Inuyasha's father, Inu no taishou's chin was more pointed than Sesshoumaru and his eyes were gentler. His face carried an air of warmness and his eye iris were darker than Sesshoumaru's.

The old man started.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was many, many centuries ago, when Earth was in the stage of formation. The spirit was spilt into two forms. The darker sides formed evilness and the brightness formed power of purity. Over the years, evil and purity had endless battles. 

The spirits of evil and purity finally spilt.

All beings contain both evil and purity. Much of the evilness formed a large source of power through most demons (*Do that include the dog demons?* Inuyasha wondered).

As for the spirit of purity, it was believed that since the last battle against the strong evil spirit, it was defeated and was banished into the Demon Entrance, which was in the Northeast region. Because of the rumors the evil possessed people had spread, no one dared to approach this area and therefore.... this strong spirit was trapped for many years.... until the arrival of a young and common lady during a year in the Nara Period (710-794).

Many evil spirits possessed the hearts of many demons and the powerful human beings of higher ranks. They tried to kill this young woman, hoping to prevent her from releasing this spirit. Instead, the young woman gained the power of purity. Most of the attackers had their evilness removed from their bodies and purified. The lady was only a commoner. Knowing she would get herself into further dangers, she hid her identity and lived in isolation.

The evil spirit did not let her off easily and cursed her and her descendents. For, her power of purity could only be passed down to her daughters and none of them would have a happy ending.

*Huh? Pulling out souls of evilness and purify? That reminds me of the miko who created the shikon pearl from the demons....* Inuyasha thought. He remembered Kagome and Kikyou, who too possessed the power of purification, *I hope they do not follow their footsteps*

Suddenly, a familar feeling crept through Inuyasha. That legend! It was so familar! 

A female voice continued in Inuyasha's mind....

The young villege girl married to an ordinary villager. On the day of she lost her virginity, she lost almost her power. On the day of her baby's birth, she had a nightmare from a demon who was not fully purified during the last battle. 

It told her of she and her descendents' fates and chuckled:"HAHAHAHAHA!!! This is the consequence for entering the Demon Entrance and release the power of our foe. HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!"

The poor village girl's homeland was soon overrun by robbers. She and her family were separated. She was deserted and many demons torn her flesh into bits. The tragedy did not end there. Her descendents would always gave birth to daughters and whenever their power fully awaked, they would soon die terribly.

*My mother has told me this legend before* Inuyasha thought, a strange fear trickling witihn him.

"Mother, I don't like to hear this legend, can you tell me some happier stories?" young Inuyasha complained in his mother's bedroom. 

"No, Inuyasha, I must tell you this, because you are my only son. One day, you may find a need to understand everything. " His mother whispered. Inuyasha only sulked.

Inuyasha was a half-breed of dog demon and human being. Since he first got to learn understanding this world, he and his mother were already staying in her homeland. He did not know much about this community, but he vaguely knew that it was one of the most prestigous and powerful clan in Japan.

"Hah! You should consider yourself luckly, hanyou!" A relative said, staring down at young Inuyasha as though he was a dirt, "If you were born elsewhere, or if your mother is someone else, we would have locked you forever up in the underground dungeon. You are a disgrace to our great clan!!"

~~~~~

"Now, let me get back to the main point." The elderly dog demon said, breaking Inuyasha's thought, "I believe you have heard of Shikon no Tama, right? The miko who had fought with the demons, resulting the birth of Shikon no Tama belonged to this bloodline!"

*HUH????* Inuyasha thought.

"Our mission is, we will find the present girl who has succeeded the bloodline, forced her to fight with more powerful demons and created a more powerful shikon no tama for our clan." The old man said, much to Inuyasha's surprise. 

*Crazy and greedy old man!! What is he up to!!?? He is worse than that stupid Sesshoumaru!* Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Father! We do not need such thing! Our clan is powerful enough, why must we sacrifice an innocent life for us?!" Inu no taishou protested, his face tightened with anger.

"You dare to argue against me? Aren't you suspicious of your wife's death? We have not much time! The dragon demon clan has been our allies for many years. I do not know what has happened, but their activities are currently threatening our survival." The old man thundered. 

His face suddenly softened:" I understand that you care for mankind, but this is not the time for soft heartedness. We have no clue for the whereout of the current shikon no tama. Even if we do, we will become unnecessary target of more demons. As for the girl, our spies have gathered some information. I trust you most, Inu no taishou, and I believe that you wish to revenge for your wife." 

He paused,"That is why I choose you for this mission."

Inu no taishou's face looked downwards: "Yes, father."

*Huh? Is this for real?* Inuyasha thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Guess what will happen next? Will Inuyasha become aware of the new intruder in the cave? What role does Sesshoumaru play in Inuyasha's past? Stay tune.

The Lost Past to be continue.....


	4. First Sight

An Inuyasha Fanfiction:

The Lost Past: 

There is little mention of Inuyasha's childhood past. His father is a powerful Dog Demon in the West and his mother is a human beauty. Inuyasha seeked the truth of his attack by the Dragon Demon Clan and in turn found something he did not think of between his parents. 

At the same time, Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha's half brother) followed the trace of Inuyasha's attack and somehow, he was reminded something that happened in his past. How did Sesshoumaru's secret relate to the truth behind the meeting of Inuyasha's parents?

Stay on and find out!

*******************************

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree. :p

I do not understand Japanese, plz pardon me for my choice of names, I adopt the names from a book of Japanese legends and history.. hehehe..:p

*********************************************************

CHAPTER Four: 

First Sight

~~~***~~~

There were whispers among the lower-ranked demons in the palace. First time in his life, the dog demon prince brought injuries back. Blood was visibly seemed through white bandages over his right arm and there were scars over his face and neck, but he did not seemed to care.

"Sesshouramu. I need to talk to you." The dog demon emperor-his grandfather summoned, his expression unchanged in face of Sesshoumaru's wounds. 

Since youth, Sesshoumaru, like his father-Inu no taishou was trained to act and speak in an appropriate manner to suit his royalty status. The moment he learnt to speak, he was not allowed to laugh or smile anytime he liked. His father and grandfather, likewise, would not show great concern to him before everyone. 

"I am getting disappoointed with your father, Sesshoumaru," His grandfather said when they were in a quiet room alone, kneeling on cushion, face-to-face. Sunlight shone vaguely through the paper doors. It was a clear morning.

His grandfather continued:".....he has been showing too much concerns for useless human races recently. A few days ago, he got into conflicts with some dragon demons when they invaded a town in Kyoto. Our ally with the dragon demon clan has been instable lately. Provoking them would give them further excuses for going against us. Therefore..."

The dog demon king held a strange staff in his hand to Sesshoumaru. There were two human heads on the top of the staff, one was an old man and other an eldery lady.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Our clan treasure. This staff has been with us for thousands of years. It will help you in many ways. The head of the old man can blow fire. But, the most important thing is," His grandfather paused,"It is a good detector for powerful objects relating to demon-slaying."

Sesshoumaru took the staff with his two hands in respect and examined it carefully.

"If the staff touches the place with such object, the old man will laugh and if otherwise, the old lady will shriek. Do you understand?"

"Yes, grandfather."

"Listen. I trust you most, because you are different from your worthless father. Carry out th mission with your father and keep a close watch on him. Another thing, why are you get hurt?" Sesshoumaru's grandfather asked expressionlessly, but his eyes glittered with concern.

"Some lowly-ranked demons invaded our forest of 'no-return' last evening," Sesshoumaru replied shortly,"I drove them away."

"Good. You can leave now." Sesshoumaru bowed and left the room. He stared at the bandages. It was tied neatly round his arm.

The battle happened as though it was a few moments ago. 

The leaves rustled gently in the Forest of 'No-Return'. For a while, Sesshoumaru was staring at the lonely girl before him.

"You are not allowed to enter this forest." Sesshoumaru said, advancing towards her slowly.

"I... I'm so sorry..., I did not know this. I'll leave now." The little girl stammered.

*No one else is allowed to leave this sacred place alive.* Sesshoumaru remembered his grandfather's words and held his claws. The girl appeared to be aware of her situation for she shrieked and started to run.

"Too late to regret now." Sesshoumaru's poisonous claws flew towards the running girl. Suddenly, he smelt demons approaching him.

"Your companions huh, weakling human?" Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly. He felt wind swunging towards him and he had to change the direction of his attack to protect himself. He felt forces clashing across his claws and finally saw his enemies. Two bear-like demons with stony skins.

"Ah, what a poor choice of demons." Sesshoumaru continued coldly. The little girl was nowhere to be seen. But Sesshoumaru's sharp sense of smell told him that she was hiding behind some nearby bushes, shivering with fear.

*Useless and cunning human. Wait till I deal with you later.* Sesshoumaru thought. He suddenly sprang into attack. His action was swift, smooth and flawless. His opponents, as expected, were no match for him. They started to run off in two opposite directions.

"Not so fast." Sesshoumaru smiled, spranging towards the slower one. His flesh on his right arm suddenly sprang open with blood oozing profusionly. He had been too obessed with his target to notice two other hidden demons among the trees. He leaped just in time to avoid an attack on his chest.

A stone suddenly zoomed past Sesshoumaru's back, hitting something. "Get off, you unfair creature!" A little voice cried. It was the little girl, Izanami. She was holding some small rocks in her hands.

Quick as lightning, Sesshoumaru stabbed the thing behind him swiftly. It was a returning demon which had ran in the opposite direction. It had attempted to stab him while the other demons were attacking from his front. It's body was slashed into half.

"You stupid, little human girl, you are foiling our plans!" Other demon roared and attacked the girl. Izanami threw another rock at the demon and ran behind the trees, well-hidden by the tall bushes. It approached the rustling bush with a wicked smile on its hideous face.

"Give up, little girl, I'll send you to my stomah. HAHAHAHA!!!" A stick of thickness same as a human's arm suddenly hit onto its face. 

"Big bully, take this! Take this!" Izanami cried out as she hit the demon's face repeatedly. It broke. 

"Huh?" She stared, stunned at the broken stick.

The demon laughed and rubbed its face. "See, no wound, no itch. You are going to die..." The demon advanced threateningly, "Huh?...." It's head suddenly detached from its body, "Imposssibleee........" Sesshoumaru threw its head away.

"What....about the other...demons....?" Izanami whispered. Sesshoumaru only stared with cold eyes. Learnt from the past mistake, Sesshoumaru had soon finished the two remaining demons. At that time, a demon was chasing after Izanami and he silently watched.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt something tied round his injury on his right arm.

"You are hurt." Izanami whispered bluntly and turned to go off.

"Another thing, I am not one of them." Izanami suddenly turned her face towards Sesshoumaru, said, turned back and walked off. 

"Come back tomorrow." Sesshoumaru suddenly spurted out, totally surprised by his words.

Izanami turned to smile at him, nodded her head and walked off.

True to her promise, every evening, Izanami would enter the Forest of 'No-Return' whenever Sesshoumaru flew a firework into the air.

At first, Sesshoumaru only hoped for a source of companionship, free from the restricted life as a prince in the palace. Soon, he found Izanami to be a girl of extraordinary. 

The soft patch of grass in the forest moved gently. "Every family clan has a member as a kami at every generation. My mother is one. I'll be continuing her line when I reach sixteen." Izanami said softly, her tone full of loneliness. Her life, since youth, had been lonely. No child was allowed to play with her, because she was considered sacred and important in the lifeline of her clan.

Most of the time, Sesshoumaru did not speak, but he listened attentively.

"Tell me, are you a youkai?" Izanami suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you can defeat the youkais in the wood in a short time. You must be very lonely"

"........" Sesshoumaru was getting restless with Izanami's stupid questions.

"Youkais are long-lived. How many years have you lived on Earth? 100? 200? 50?" Izanami asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru got up. 

"Sorry, are you tired of my talkings?" Izanami asked.

"No, continue talking, but don't ask me ridiculous questions." Sesshoumaru said, resuming his sit.

The soft wind continued to blow and the grass continued to rustle. Sesshoumaru could feel peace and warm, sitting besides a human girl, listening to her dreams and imaginations. He did not wish to admit, but he felt his soul drawing closer to this little human girl whom he refered as a weakling. 

Day by day. Five years passed. The little girl grew into a beautiful teenager, but Sesshoumaru still remained the same as before. At the same time, the relationship between the Dog Demon and the Dragon Demon clans became more intense. Small fights and quarrels broke off between the demons from the two clans more frequently. These fights slowly evolved into cold wars. Gradually, Sesshoumaru, as part of the royalty, had to attend to more meditations between the two clans and stopped visiting the Forest of 'No-Return', let alone his only human friend, Izanami.......

~~~***~~~~

The familiar sense of leaves and woods entered Sesshoumaru's nose. He had entered this forest again. But this had been eighty years passed since his first meeting with his first human friend, Izanami.

"Are you looking for me again?" An old voice flew across the air. It was Bokusenou, the thousand-year old old tree which Sesshoumaru's father, Inu no taishou had consulted whenever he was troubled.

"O-Ha...." Rin opened her mouth to greet the tree, but her mouth was covered by Jaken.

"Shhh..." Jaken knew Sesshoumaru disliked noises whenever he seeked consultations from Bokusenou, "Keep quiet."

"What do you wish to know, Sesshoumaru? About Tetsusaiga, or your half-brother, Inuyasha?"

"About Inuyasha.."

***************

Inuyasha's view was now directed to a big city. A long trail of people were walking along two rows of crowd. Four strong men were holding a sedan between them. Inuyasha's vision drew closer to the people. He could hear someone whispering among the crowd, "Did you hear that? The Great Fujiwara clan has chosen the next generation of kami."

Suddenly, the scene changed. The trail of people were walking among tall grasses towards a cluster of towering mountains.

Suddenly, roars exploded into the air and arrows flew. 

"DEMONS!!!" The men on horse-backs at the front shouted, slashing their swords in the air.

Inuyasha saw a Dog Demon, in his full-youkai dog form, leaping from a mountainous top towards the sedan the group were escorting. 

Like a lightning, he leaped away from the arrows, grabbed the sedan using his mouth and flew up the mountain.

Inuyasha's vision followed his action up the mountain. The dog leaped and jumped, avoiding the people's pursues.

The moment he reached a safe spot. He tranformed into a young man. Large warm eyes and dark iris. Inuyasha recognised the face as his father, Inu no taishou.

The cloth over the window of the sedan was drawn aside by a jade-like human hand and a pair of bright eyes peeked out. 

*O-Ka-san?* Inuyasha breathed in deeply. He would never forget the face. It was the face of a young woman with black glossy hair. His mother! She appeared much younger than the image he had in his memory. Her lips parted in surprise in a motion.

Puzzled, Inuyasha tried to guess what she was trying to say. He knew she was whispering some name to herself. Still, both he and Inu no taishou could not make out what she was whispering.

They would have never dream that she was pronouncing the name: *Sess-hou-ma-ru* 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Guess the story is getting more clear-cut. The story will reach its climax soon. Hope I won't get any mental-block. I thank all who have previously give me encouraging reviews, Arigato!! 'Lost in the Past' to be continued..


	5. Deep Forest

An Inuyasha Fanfiction:

The Lost Past: 

There is little mention of Inuyasha's childhood past. His father is a powerful Dog Demon in the West and his mother is a human beauty. Inuyasha seeked the truth of his attack by the Dragon Demon Clan and in turn discovered something which he could hardly put into his mind between his parents. 

At the same time, Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha's half brother) followed the trace of Inuyasha's attack and somehow, he was reminded something that happened in his past. How did Sesshoumaru's secret relate to the truth behind the meeting of Inuyasha's parents?

Stay on and find out!

*******************************

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree. :p

I do not understand Japanese, plz pardon me for my choice of names, I adopt the names from a book of Japanese legends and history.. 

*********************************************************

CHAPTER Five: 

Deep Forest

I have always regard the mating of a human and a demon as a thing I am most ashamed of.

Their blessing has created a living hell in my life. I am not a youkai nor a human. I belong to no group and I am a disgrace to all.

Yet, conflicts lie in within me. I love and respect my mother more than my father. But I long to become a full youkai. What do I really want?

~Inuyasha's thought

Inuyasha watched on. The young lady with black glossy hair-his mother stepped out of the sadden and stared hard at Inu no Taishou (Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father) as she approached him. Surprisingly, there was no sight of fear in her eyes. This was not what a protected girl from a prestigious family would react in face of a demon. Inu no Taishou was taken aback by her courage. She did not scream or run away. Her widely-surprised eyes slowly turned to disappointment.

"You are not him." She whispered to herself.

*There is not enough time* Inu no Taishou's thought thundered through Inuyasha's mind.

*Huh?* Inuyasha stared, surprised.

*The dragon demon clan is advancing its plots against the dog demon clan in an alarming speed. The recent wars are to our disadvantages. If I do not carry out my father's plan, my clan will fall soon. This is not going to be the time for me to follow my heart.* Inu no Taishou seemed to talk, but his lips were not moving. 

It took seconds for Inuyasha to realise that he could read Inu no Taishou's thought.

*In other words, the scattered memories in the cave is the last message my father is trying to deliver to me?* Inuyasha estimated.

"Gomen, Lady Izanami, your time is not up, but I have to sacrifice you to save my clan." Inu no Taishou said, preparing to pull the lady-Izanami's arm towards the direction of the palace of the dog demon clan.

"Inu no Taishou-sama, Inu no Taishou-sama" An extremely familiar voice disrupted Inu no Taishou's action.

"Myouga." Inu no Taishou called.

*Smack~!*

Myouga floated down from Inu no Taishou's neck.

"What is it, Myouga?" Inu no Taishou asked, still keeping a waring eye on Izanami.

"The forest of dog demon clan, the forest is invaded by Ryuukomaru, the second prince in the Dragon demon clan!" Myouga exclaimed, hopping up and down Inu no Taishou's shoulder.

"And what about Bokusenou?" Inu no Taishou questioned anxiously, this time totally ignored Izanami's presence.

"He is fine, but Ryuukomaru threatened to burn down the forest if you do not accept his challenge to battle!" Myouga's words angered Inu no Taishou.

"What's more, he said his clan has created something powerful to bring his followers' strength to greater heights...." Inu no Taishou did not wait for Myouga to complete his sentences and dashed off.

"Wai..WAIT-UP, INU NO TAISHOU-SAMA!!!" Myouga screamed, hopping behind Inu no Taishou's trail, but he was no match for his speed.

"The forest? Dog demon clan?" Izanami muttered to herself. Looking around, she saw a grazing deer, ran and speedily rode after Inu no Taishou.

*Wow, I never know Oka-san is that energetic.* Inuyasha marvelled.

************************************

Inuyasha's focus changed rapidly. The whispers of the wind filled freshness in Inuyasha's lungs.

A fine-looking demon with dragon horns on his head was playing something in his hand. It was a ball. There was moving shades swimming around coral-like objects within it. The trees in the outskirts of Forest of 'No Return' was blazing in flames.

"The protector of our clan, shall begin its first mission-defeat the top fighter in the dog demon clan, Inu no Taishou." He said.

"I never knew you were so interested in defeating me." A voice erupted. The dog demon general appeared among the greenry of the sacred forest, "You-are-not-welcome-here."

"Ah-ha! You have finally come. Let's see how my family treasure will ruin your pride here." The fine-looking demon blew a whistle, broke into a wide grin and ran his fingers on the blood-red ball.

"Enough of your nonsense, Ryuukomaru," Inu no Taishou's claws glowed in blue light, "Or you'll be sorry."

Slashes of wind cut towards Inu no Taishou, overwhelming his vision.

"WHAT-TH..." Inu no Taishou darted out of the path like lightning. The wind blew the nearby trees into shreds.

"This is just a small try on the power of my Blood Pearl. Want to see more?"

Red light glowed from the red pearl and flames burst through the woods.

"You......" Curves of light shot from Inu no Taishou's claws. Ryuukomaru threw a slash of his claws and blocked his attack. But a curve cut his left cheek.

Around them, the flames danced dangerously, but the opponents did not care. Afar, a girl rode a deer towards them. The deer, startled by the heatly woods, darted away despite Izanami's control. She had to jump down from it. 

The forest! The forest where her childhood memory laid! That demon!

Izanami grinded her teeth. She caught sight of a little flea demon on a nearby tree and grabbed it in her hands.

"Myouga!" Izanami called, remembering how the dog demon addressed the little flea, "How are we going to stop this fire?"

"Ah..ah? Who are you, human?" Myouga shuttered.

"Don't ask me that, how are we going to stop this fire?" Izanami shouted above the roaring fire.

"The Blood Pearl, it's the Blood Pearl.." Myouga pointed towards the red glowing thing in Ryuukomaru's hand.

"Alright!" Izanami said.She turned to a nearby tree, put her foot on it and pulled a burning stick loose from it.

"Heh...?" Myouga could not believe a gentle looking lady would behave so roughly before his eyes.

Inu no Taishou's claws forced Ryuukomaru a few steps aback. Smilingly, Ryuukomaru flashed his Blood Pearl again. Suddenly, a burning stick hit hard on his hands and the pearl fell from his hand. A hand grabbed it and the person dashed further from Ryuukomaru.

"Human being?" Ryuukomaru snarled and attacked Izanami. She forgot to scream. Something darted before her, accepting the blow for her. It was Inu no Taishou.

"Ryuukomaru, your opponent is me!" Inu no Taishou roared as he swung another round of slashes at him. Curves of light flew from Inu no Taishou and sliced Ryuukomaru's left arm off.

Ryuukomaru glanced at his empty sleeve.

"You are provoking my patience, Inu no Taishou. You and your followers will not be able to leave here alive." Ryuukomaru said. 

Inu no Taishou's eyes reddened while his purple strips on his cheeks and his fangs grew longer, "Do you think I'll be so easily defeated?"

*Strong demonic smell! Is Ryuukossei here too?* Inuyasha could hear Inu no Taishou's thought. True enough, shadows howered among the burning woods.

"Ryuukomaru, my son, where have you hide our Blood Pearl?" A voice thundered. Inuyasha would never forget this tone, it was Ryuukossei, the demon dragon he had killed a few months ago.

"Father! Inu no Taishou, Inu no Taishou has lured me here and has grabbed the pearl from me!" Ryuukomaru shouted," Look, he has slashed my arm off in order to get our pearl!". His blood-strained sleeve hung limply and swung slowly in the air.

A wave of power encircled the forest. A tall man with red eyes and dragon horns on his head riding on a dragon-like stallion, appeared among the wave. Behind, his thousand-men troops merged amidst the haze.

"Ryuukossei, this is our territory!" Inu no Taishou roared, standing tall before Izanami and (of course) Myouga.

"Your kingdom is falling, I am pursuing your worthless father till here and now.." Ryuukossei's eyes glowed in red, "It's your time to DIE!!!"

"Father! The pearl!" Ryuukomaru called.

"I KNOW THAT!" Ryuukossei retorted. The peaceful forest of yesterday immediately turned into a battle ground. Before Inuyasha's eyes, he saw exchanges of slashes and blows. Ryuukossei and Ryuukomaru remained where they were, watching the battle. Inu no Taishou and Izanami were totally surrounded by the troops, Inu no Taishou's attacks never failed forcing a batch of demons, each time, falling to the ground, dead. 

"COME WITH ME!!" Inu no Taishou suddenly leaped into the air, holding Izanami's waist in one hand and flew towards the inner part of the forest. Ryuukomaru's father-Ryuukossei, in his anxiety to retreive the pearl, led his troops after them. To escape from the pursue, Inu no Taishou and Izanami escaped into the isolated part of the forest. 

The smoke became thinner.

"You are injured!" Izanami cried as her sight fell on his blood-strained chest.

"It's nothing serious." Inu no Taishou said smoothly as he glided onto the free ground from the pursuing party. Suddenly, the haze cleared. The sunlight shimmered among the coniferous trees and birds sang on the branches. It was a far cry from the blazing forest a few moments ago.

Inu no Taishou released Izanami and approached the tallest tree before them.

"Bokusenou, I've come to see you again." Inu no Taishou suddenly spoke. Izanami looked around. There was no one else in the woods. Who is he talking to?

"Inu no Taishou, are you facing another problem again?" An elderly voice flew calmly in the air. A pair of eyes slowly opened on the tallest tree with wrinkles around it.

"My kingdom is destroyed by the Dragon demon clan. Their precious Blood Pearl is in her hand," Inu no Taishou's glaze turning towards Izanami and turning back to Bokusenou, "Tell me, Bokusenou, what's the power of this pearl?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'The Lost Past' to be continue.......


	6. My Will

An Inuyasha Fanfiction:

The Lost Past: 

There is little mention of Inuyasha's childhood past. His father is a powerful Dog Demon in the West and his mother is a human beauty. Inuyasha seeked the truth of his attack by the Dragon Demon Clan and in turn discovered something which he could hardly put into his mind between his parents. 

Stay tune and find out!

*******************************

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree. :p

I do not understand Japanese, plz pardon me for my choice of names, I adopt the names from a book of Japanese legends and history.. 

*********************************************************

CHAPTER SIX: 

MY WILL

Izanami stared in surprise as part of the tree bark parted to reveal its mouth.

"Is this a tree demon?" Izanami questioned frightfully.

"Ah, I see you have a little guest here, Inu no Taishou," The tree laughed warmly like a caring grandfather.

"Nevermind about her, Bokusenou. She is only a prisoner. Tell me more about this pearl. Is this what Ryuukomaru meant by his 'secret weapon'?" Inu no Taishou held up the red pearl.

Bokusenou, the ancient tree demon narrowed his eyes and examined the pearl closely,"This pearl is full of strong demonic power. It is formed by absorbing the essence of many demon lords' powers a thousand years ago. It's main strength is to absorb powers of its defeated opponents. If I am not mistaken, Inu no Taishou. Ryuukomaru originally intended to absorb your strength with it to increase the pearl's power."

"That beast!" Inu no Taishou hissed to himself, his face tightened with fury.

"Bokusenou, how are our situation now?" Inu no Taishou asked as his face gestured towards the direction where he had came from.

"The forest is totally surrounded. But they will not be able to break through my barrier here. Their treasure is in your hand. Examine its power and you can make use of it to break through their force." The old tree said and closed its eyes again.

Inu no Taishou did not speak any word to Izanami. Uncertain of his character and background, Izanami did not dare to provoke him. Everyday, she would wonder the enchanted forest alone. Myouga would accompany her for Inu no Taishou wished to study the pearl alone with the old tree, Bokusenou. Every meal time, Inu no Taishou would find wild fruits placed near where he was. He knew ir was the work of Izanami.

"What's the meaning of this?" Inu no Taishou growled lowly,"Remember, you are my prisoner."

"Thought you might be too busy to eat, take it if you wish," Izanami said briefly and quickly went off, fearing he might explode or throw the fruits back at her.

Strangely, nothing happened. She secretly took a peek back. There was strange light in Inu no Taishou's eyes. Quickly, she walked away. Everyday was the same. Gradually, Inu no Taishou accepted everything Izanami offered him without a word. Throughout, very little or no words were exchanged, but Inu no Taishou and Izanami enjoyed this little warmness.

One morning, Inu no Taishou detected strong demonic smell in the air. 

*Danmt, is Ryuukossei here already?* Inuyasha could feel Inu no Taishou's uneasiness.

"How convenient!" A loud voice shook the forest, "So the human girl with you has succeed the bloodline of the powerful miko centuries ago? With you and her blood, my blood pearl shall gain immense strength! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Izanami! Where is she?" Inu no Taishou regreted not allowing her to stay by his side, *Why do I possess such thoughts?* 

"Inu no Taishou, the troops are advancing towards here, we must not let Ryuukossei reach Bokusenou!!" he heard Izanami shouted as she ran towards him from other direction with Myouga on her shoulder.

"They will not enter this boundary," said Inu no Taishou to her, thinking to himself: 'Still we will have greater difficulty to escape, are we going to trap here forever?' He looked at the fragile-looking girl who had suffered with him throughout the stay and finally made a decision.

He picked up the pearl and pulled Izanami by her hand. 

"We'll dash our way out of here by that direction. The enemy will not expect us to do that."

"Have you figure out the secrets of using this pearl?" asked Izanami. Inu no Taishou ignored her question and pulled her towards a direction where he detected the faintest smell of Ryuukossei. 

Inuyasha's vision moved further from the ground level. From above, he saw the forest heavily surrounded by troops of dragon demons. Ryuukossei stationed himself in the North and his son, Ryuukomaru in the East. To strengthen the sides in the West and South, more troops were sent. Afar, he worried for the safety of his parents, forgetting that he was not born yet (meaning it was not the time for them to die yet). 

Suddenly, there was an explosion of smoke in the North, blurring the vision of Ryuukossei and his troops. "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!!" Ryuukossei roared. Several troops from the East, South and West were commanded to aid Ryuukossei. Fire broke out and ran fast across the grass towards them.

"Heh! I've never thought you'll burn up your own forest, Inu no Taishou," Ryuukossei chuckled, "But it's useless, I'll still be able to capture you alive. Huh?" He felt something was wrong. He did not see Inu no Taishou coming out of the forest. He felt Ryuukomaru's cries of rage.

Immediately, he detected a force in a direction and drove his force towards it. The fire and smoke disappeared. They were illusions to lure other troops away. They had escaped to the West. Ryuukomaru guessed Inu no Taishou's motive and had moved to the West to meet them, but he was no match for Inu no Taishou's strength. By the time Ryuukossei arrived, he was greeted by the further injured Ryuukomaru whining on the ground. Fearing for further troops, Inu no Taishou had brought Izanami safely away.

"Where are we heading?" asked Izanami.

"Bring you back home." Inu no Taishou replied shortly.

"Aren't we going back to your clan?"

"The situation has changed now. I need to look for survivals in my clan and you will be a burden to me."

Inu no Taishou turned into a full-youkai dog and carried Izanami towards the palace of Fujiwara clan. Across the fluffy clouds, clusters grand buildings within a large compound came into view.

It was close to night time, but the place was still bustling with activities. It was heavily guarded by securities and troops were seen marching from one place to another. Once in a while, informers entered one of the biggest building to report to the Lord of the clan-Izanami's father.

"Look! There's a dog youkai in the air, fifty miles from the North!" A security yelled, as he viewed through his telescope.

"It must be the one which has kidnapped Lady Izanami~! SHOOT IT AND CAPTURE IT ALIVE!!" a general called after receiving orders from his Lord.

Inu no Taishou gave a huff of cold laugh, ignored the arrows that proved harmless to him and settling Izanami onto a safe corner, he disappeared among the dark clouds......

"Lady Izanami is back, safe and sound! Are you alright, Lady Izanami?" followers ran to Izanami's aid. She shook her head and glanced back into the sky. 

Inu no Taishou, will I be able to see you again? She thought. Something trickled down her cheeks. It was her tears. She suddenly realised that Inu no Taishou had taken an important place in her heart.

The scene before Inuyasha changed rapidly. He saw the palace of the dog demon clan covered with smoke and fire. Corpses laid everywhere. Afar, Inu no Taishou stood, dumb-founded on a cliff.

Inuyasha suddenly heard his father, Inu no Taishou's voice saying to him. "Ryuukossei's troops had successfully broke into the dog demon clans' kingdom. The dog demon ruler-my father and your grandfather was missing. Your brother, Sesshoumaru was also nowhere to be found. In short, our kingdom was ruined by the time I reached there. Sensing Ryuukomaru nearby, I went to look for him."

Inu no Taishou found Ryuukomaru in the woods. 

"Ryuukomaru!" Inu no Taishou roared.

"Ah, Lord Inu no Taishou, have you seen your beloved kingdom?" Ryuukomaru snickled, his face darkened, "Does this brings you some pain, just like the moment when you lost your wife, Tsukiyomi?"

"Did you kill Tsukiyomi?"

"Ah ha ha! You are so retarded, 'Great' Inu no Taishou, do you realise this till today? Yes, I have killed her because she was so stupid as to cooperate with me to act as a spy for the dragon demon clan. You could have seen how she begged and shivered at her edge of her death..."

Silence.

"You are interested in that human girl, Izanami, do you?"

More silence.

Ryuukomaru continued:, "...or are you trying to gain power from her bloodline? It doesn't sound proper for a youkai to protect a human girl so much. Is that the reason behind your kingdom's doom?"

"You have no interest to know." said Inu no Taishou. He thought, "He is trying to anger me so that he can retrive his pearl when I lose my concentration. Must try to get some hints of my father's whereout and kill him to revenge for Tsukiyomi."

Ryuukomaru finding Inu no Taishou making no attempt to attack, decided to make his move first.

"I assume you are interested to know the whereout for the old dog demon lord, are you? Shall we have a deal? I'll tell you where your old man is and in return, you shall return me the blood pearl." 

"I have no interest to make a deal with an inferior youkai like you."

"Then I shall send you to your father and your wife now!" Ryuukomaru slashed his claws and transformed into full dragon-form. His roar shook the ground around them. Inu no Taishou stood fearlessly below him. Quick as lightning, his form vanished and reappeared at Ryuukomaru's throat, cutting a line of wound across the dragon's hard skin using his claws. The dragon roared, swaying its head and sent waves of powers at Inu no Taishou. The latter moved swiftly till Inuyasha lost traces of his position. The mighty dragon ended up groaning on the ground, covered in its own blood.

*Father's action is fast, much faster than Sesshoumaru!* Inuyasha grasped.

"You are too clumsy, Ryuukomaru." Inu no Taishou said calmly, "I persume your kingdom do not possess the capability to destroy our lord, do you understand? Where is our lord?"

"Huh! How would I know? But let me tell you, my father-Ryuukossei is much powerful than you and your little strength is definitely no match for him!" Ryuukomaru smirked. Suddenly, he transformed into a ball of light and vanished into the sky.

"You'll never get away this time," Inu no Taishou muttered to himself and prepared to go after Ryuukomaru. Just then, he caught a familiar smell behind a nearby tree.

"Izanami?" Inu no Taishou turned towards the direction. Afar, a figure of a human girl walked out. She had secretly ran away from home to follow Inu no Taishou's trace and finally reached the destination after three days and nights on horseback.

"You have heard everything." said Inu no Taishou. Izanami nodded.

"What am I to you? To you, am I just an ordinary human being?" she whispered.

Inu no Taishou stared at her and did not know how to answer.

"Nevermind about it, can I follow you?" Izanami asked.

"Izanami, I... " his head bowed down, "I must find my father and my son. Would you mind it?" He was surprised that he actually stammered in front of an ordinary human girl for the first time. 

"No, I won't." 

Across the plain, Inuyasha's eyes followed two figures flying under the moon light. The shadow of the great dog youkai moved swiftly and holding a fragile human girl by her waist besides him. 

"Why do you leave home?" Inu no Taishou asked Izanami one morning.

"You are more humanine than my family clan. They are treating me like a tool." Izanami did not wish to reveal her feelings again for Inu no Taishou. *He'll probably treat me like a fool."

"Oh.. " Inu no Taishou was not concentrating on her words.

*He's really treating me like a fool,* Izanami's face reddened with embarassment.

"I need a weapon to defeat Ryuukossei," Inu no Taishou said suddenly, "I must visit someone, but no human being can step into it. Will you wait for me here?"

"Who are you looking for?" Izanami asked quickly to conceal her embarassment.

"Toutousai, a genius and expert in making weapons in the youkai world."

The mist became heavier as Inu no Taishou approached his destination. It was an enormous skull of a youkai bull. He entered it by its mouth. An old man with a pair of comical pop up eyes was working on an unknown weapon using his big hammer and his mouth of fire.

"Toutousai, I need your help," Inu no Taishou said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'The Lost Past' to be continue.......


	7. Tetsusaiga's Birth

An Inuyasha Fanfiction:

The Lost Past: 

There is little mention of Inuyasha's childhood past. His father is a powerful Dog Demon in the West and his mother is a human beauty. Inuyasha seeked the truth of his attack by the Dragon Demon Clan and in turn discovered something which he could hardly put into his mind between his parents. 

Stay on and find out!

*******************************

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree. :p

I do not understand Japanese, plz pardon me for my choice of names, I adopt the names from a book of Japanese legends and history.. 

*********************************************************

CHAPTER SEVEN: 

BIRTH OF DEMON SABRE-TETSUSAIGA

There was once a legend. 

During the troubled Heian Period, a commoner was greatly interested in weapon-making. He travelled far and wide to seek for the skill of weapon making, and he even went as far as India and China to learn the arts of weapons. Many years passed, his exposure and his spirit for his love in weapon-making turned him into a weapon expert with youkai power. 

He never rested without examining the best way to improve the powers of weapons and many youkais seek for his assistance to make the best weapons for them. Still, this weapon-maker had a condition-the owner must not take human lives or lives of their close ones for selfish purpose.

This weapon-maker's name was Toutousai.

Inu no Taishou had known this legend eversince he took over many important duties in his clan. His father-Inu Lord had no love for mankind and did not wish to waste his precious time to persuade this weapon-maker. He did not even tell Inu no Taishou about this person, it was his late wife-Tsukiyomi (Sesshoumaru's mother) who told him about this legendary figure.

Inu no Taishou's heart ached whenever he remembered Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi was a lot wiser than him although she was a few hundred years younger and she had gave him several useful ideas when she was still alive.

Now before him, Toutousai, the weapon expert youkai sat with his legs folded. The elderly weapon creator stopped blowing fire to his weapon-in-process, glanced at Inu no Taishou through his comical round eyes and suddenly clasped his hands on his cheeks. 

Ahhh, you've come here to pester me again??? Toutousai wailed in fear.

It's the first time I ever come here, Toutousai, I've heard many things about you and I need to seek your help.

Let me guess, you are Musaimaru?

I am Inu no Taishou,

The Inu youkai?

Toutousai hastily returned back to his halfway done job and ignored Inu no Taishou's presence.

Toutousai, I need you to create a weapon for me to combat the dragon youkai, Ryuukossei.

That's your own business, don't get me involved in your affairs! said Toutousai without looking.

Hey, dog youkai, are you going to kill me if I don't?

Toutousai started to pack his belongings: I'm getting out of here.

Wait, Toutousai, Inu no Taishou called, but Toutousai, like a wind, had dumped all his belongings onto a three-eyed buffalo and rushed out of the cave as fast as he could. Inu no Taishou knew it was useless to force Toutousai to create a weapon against his will and returned to Izanami.

Izanami, accompanied by Myouga, sat under the starry sky. Her delicate figure drew long shadow under the full moon night. She turned her face towards Inu no Taishou's direction. Her long black hair swayed gracefully in the soft wind.

How's it going? Izanami asked. 

Inu no Taishou shook his head. He would never admit his mistake before anyone, but to Izanami, he felt released of any hinder. She seemed to have a very unique strength for him to reveal all his true thoughts to her.

_Is this the difference between a youkai and a human being_, Inu no Taishou thought.

Inu no Taishou, is defeating Ryuukossei and regaining your kingdom very important to you? Izanami asked quietly and immediately regretted. For her, she was willing to abandon her family to follow Inu no Taishou, but the latter may not feel the same. He was a noble Inu youkai and had great ambitions. 

Shall we continue our way? Inu no Taishou's voice was cold.

I have offended him, Izanami thought, regretted. She whispered softly.

Inu no Taishou was silence. Their uncertain journey continued.

Days turned to months. Inu no Taishou's search for his father and his son, Sesshoumaru remained unfertile. 

One day, Inu no Taishou and Izanami passed by a mountainous area. Something soft and crystal white fluttered from the sky. It was snowflakes.

Early snow. It's beautiful, Izanami whispered. She held out her palm and watched the white snow melt in it.

Inu no Taishou looked up into the sky. The cold and soft flakes fell onto his face, keeping himself more sober. He looked at Izanami. Over the time of traveling with him, instead of the young girl in fine garment of yesterday, she was now a ragged common girl. Inu no Taishou suddenly felt apologized to her. She did not enjoy any day with proper meal and rest on the day she started traveling with him and she did not make any complaint.

asked Inu no Taishou: Are you tired of traveling with me?

No, I'm not, She smiled merrily, enjoyed the softness of the snow falling on her hands. 

Come, join me! She suddenly laughed, pulled Inu no Taishou's hand and threw snow at him.

*Izanami.* Inu no Taishou thought. The two started a little war of snow, splashing snow at each other.

The snow continued to fall. Food became scarce. Worst of all, the dragon demon clan did not stop trying to hunt them down and the two were forced to take shelter in an isolated hut in a mountainous region.

The snow fell heavily for several weeks. Whenever the night fell, Inu no Taishou would stand out of the hut where they were staying and looked over the horizon in the snow.

Don't worry, Inu no Taishou, I believe the situation will improve by a few weeks' time. By then, we can continue searching for your father and son, asked Izanami.

I'm tired of this, Izanami, said Inu no Taishou suddenly: Can we settle down and stay forever here?

Izanami stared disbelieved. 

I've been thinking all these times. My kingdom has fallen for months and my interest does not lie in holding power. My search for my father and son has been fruitless. Furthermore, my ideas have been totally different from them. We will definitely get into quarrels again. Izanami? 

Will I be selfish if I make you stay here with me? Her face was staring on the ground and her body shivered slightly.

Izanami, why do you think so? Are you upset with my decision?

Izanami looked into his face. Tears were running down her cheek, a faint smile appeared. No, I'm crying, Inu no Taishou. I'm crying with tears of joy.

The current problem was resolved for time being. Although life was tough, they had a peaceful time. Because of the snowstorms, the dragon youkai clan could not continue their search in the area and had to evacuate the area.

One winter night, Izanami smiled to Inu no Taishou. They had declared themselves husband and wife for weeks.

Heaven gave pity on us and is going to send a new person to us.

Inu no Taishou exclaimed excitedly and held Izanami close in his arms. 

I hope our child will not suffer the same fate as my ancestors.

What are you talking about? Inu no Taishou asked. Remembering the legend his father had related, he consoled her: Don't worry, our child will have happiness.

Several months passed. Izanami gave birth to a boy. Eagerly, Inu no Taishou held the infant. His hair was as white as snow and he had a pair of cute dog-ears on top of his head. The infant yawned and snuggled his little face close to Inu no Taishou's chest.  
  


A boy, it's a boy. Izanami whispered in relief. A strange thought entered her mind: Inu no Taishou, my mother has once told me that in my bloodline, the first child will always be a girl, yet ours is a boy. Does it mean I have broke away from the family curse?

I believe so, said Inu no Taishou reassuringly.

I'll get something for him to wear or he'll catch a cold, Inu no Taishou said and placed the boy in Izanami's arms. He ran hurriedly out of the hut. 

A few moments later, he returned with something red and furry in his arms.

What is that? asked Izanami.

Fire mice. Their fur is fireproof and strong as steel. We can use their fur for our child's clothing.

What shall we name him?

Inuyasha shall be his name. Yasha', so that our child will be strong and strike fear into the hearts of all evil.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha Izanami whispered to the newborn child again and again and held the baby close to her face. The baby shifted his well-refined face and continued his sleep. Outside the window, autumn leaves fell.  
  


Welcome to this world, Inuyasha

One day, Inu no Taishou, as usual, went to hunt for his family's meal. Inuyasha was one month old. His mother, Izanami sewed a kimono from the red fire mice for the child and had to watch over him all the time to prevent the child from getting into danger with wild beasts.

Don't think you can escape from me, Toutousai! A familiar voice roared among the trees.

Ryuukomaru! What is he doing here?' Inu no Taishou thought in shock. 

Suddenly, a figure riding on a three-eyed buffalo stomped towards Inu no Taishou. It was an old man, or weapon expert-Toutousai.

Inu no Taishou, get this arrogant young man from my back! screamed Toutousai.

I want you to make me a weapon! Ryuukomaru roared, flying after him.

Inu no Taishou stood before Toutousai defensively.

It's you again! Both Inu no Taishou and Ryuukomaru sneered at the same time.

You're no match for me, Ryuukomaru, get off from this area. Inu no Taishou growled.

Heh! Surprised to see you again, how's your little wife? Ryuukomaru snarled wickedly: We'll see your little family next time. In a twinkle of an eye, he transformed into a ball of light and vanished into the sky.

Toutousai heaved a sigh of relief. Inu no Taishou stared at him.

It's been some time since we last met, Toutousai, why are you in this area?

Ah, I want to look for a nice quiet place to invent some new weapons.

Do you want to visit my family?

Your family? I've heard of the downfall of your kingdom. Have you found your son?

No, this is my newly formed family.

Toutousai followed Inu no Taishou back to the hut. 

Inu no Taishou, you're back! A cheerful feminine voice called. Izanami held Inuyasha in her arms out of the hut to greet her husband.

Your wife? A human being? Toutousai gasped. 

Inu no Taishou answered and carried Inuyasha from Izanami's arms.

Has he been naughty today? asked Inu no Taishou to Izanami.

He is very obedient and does not disturb me when I was doing my chores. Who is this old gentleman? she gestured to Toutousai.

I am Toutousai-the weapon maker, Toutousai laughed, his eyes still examining Inuyasha's appearance.

He's a Hanyou, Toutousai said to himself. Inuyasha stared at him with curious eyes and started to play with his beard.

Inu no Taishou, do you understand what danger you and your wife is bringing to this child? Toutousai asked, trying to break off his poor beard from Inuyasha's reach.

This child will inherit the quality of both youkai and human being, Inu no Taishou said: He'll face the danger of not being able to control his youkai quality. I have been thinking about this since I've acknowledge Izanami as my wife.

Then why did you let this happen?

You mean Inuyasha's life is in danger? Izanami finally got a brief idea what they were discussing about.

No, I will create something to seal his youkai power, so that he'll not lose his mind and heart. Toutousai, can you help me?

Well, I've already owed you a favor. Do you want me to make a sword for this child?

I need some material.

Use my fangs, Inu no Taishou said.

A pair of swords?

Another one will be for my elder son.

I don't like to create sword for a youkai to kill,

Although my elder son has been misleaded by my father's idea, I believe he still preserves some kindness in heart. Can you create one that has the power of healing for him?

Healing? That's a new idea to me, laughed Toutousai. 

Wait, are you going to pull his fangs. Now? Izanami gasped, hardly imagine Inu no Taishou's look without them.

That evening, Toutousai left the hut.

Does it feel hurt? asked Izanami concerned, she ran her hand tenderly on Inu no Taishou's cheek. He shook his head and held her hand: Don't worry, it'll grow back the next day.

Inu no Taishou's expression suddenly tensed up and got up.

What is it again? asked Izanami.

Stay here with Inuyasha, said Inu no Taishou: I got something to look into, 

Inu no Taishou ran towards a direction. The smell suddenly vanished.

Not good! Inu no Taishou thought and turned back to his hut. To his horror, Izanami and Inuyasha had disappeared. Her scent drifted in the air and it led southwards.

Trees flew passed him and the scent led him to an unfamiliar mountainous place.

Do you remember this place? A familiar voice entered his ear from afar.

It's instead him!' thought Inu no Taishou. 

Ryuukossei!

Yes, the cave which craves the names of my ancestors, me and my future descendents who inherit the bloodline. Replied Izanami: But you can never enter it, Ryuukossei.

Ryuukossei sniggered: "Really? We'll see.." 

His claws advanced threateningly towards Izanami and suddenly snatched Inuyasha from her arms. Inu no Taishou could bear no longer and sprang at Ryuukossei.

"Ryuukossei! Your opponent is I!" Inu no Taishou roared. 

To protect Izanami and their child, Inuyasha, he fought with Ryuukossei in his full youkai form. Fearing for Inuyasha's safety, Inu no Taishou could not use his full force to slash Ryuukossei.

"Let this child go and have a fair battle!" shouted the furious Inu no Taishou.

"This child is adorable, can't I carry him longer?" Ryuukossei laughed, holding Inuyasha in his claw as he transformed into full dragon youkai with his face still on his forehead. Baby Inuyasha did not wail or cry. His large curious eyes could not take off from the youkai figure carrying him.

"INUYASHA!!!" Inu no Taishou shouted.

Just then, a strange light shone in Inuyasha's hands and burnt through Ryuukossei's arm that held him.

"What....?"

Inu no Taishou immediately slashed Ryuukossei's arm and snatched Inuyasha back using his teeth. Inuyasha stared innocently up his father's face.

"Izanami, take Inuyasha with you! I do not want to frighten him in my true form!" he shouted, lurging the child into Izanami's arms.

"What was that light Inuyasha had emitted?" Izanami wondered. Still, she carried the boy immediately into the cave for safety. She remembered that she was sent to the cave to confirm her status in her bloodline and it was at that time when she was 'kidnapped' by Inu no Taishou on her way back. She remembered fondly the time when they first met.

She fingered the wall where the names would mysteriously appear. Her late mother had told her it was an enchanted cave that recorded the identities of people within their bloodlines and no outsiders were allowed to protect their descendents. Her fingers touched a new name that was slowly appearing under her touch as if an invisible hand was craving on the wall.

Inu-ya.. This is impossible!

Izanami remembered her bloodline was passed down through daughters. Perhaps this was the first case of youkai and her mating that caused the change of situation. Her ancestors had offended countless youkais and evil spirits, none of them escaped the fate of betrayals and hunting down by unknown evil forces. Her grandmother inherited the pure strength in her bloodline and had managed to seal her descendents' force so that evil forces would not find them before their real forces awakened.

The image of her child running helplessly from lurking youkai and unknown evil spirits struck fear into her.

Izanami quickly checked the wall. True enough, Inuyasha's name had appeared on it, directly below hers.

"NOOOOOOO....!!!!" Izanami shrieked in fear.

The worse situation came. As the battle continued, the cave absorbed the bloods of Ryuukossei and Inu no Taishou during their battle. In this way, both the youkais and noble youkais of their blood could enter the cave without fear of its barrier.

Ryuukossei had absorbed the souls of villagers nearby and his youkai power reached another height to defeat Inu no Taishou. The sight of villagers' skulls and corpses angered him. To seek revenge for the innocent villagers and to conceal the dangerous cave, Inu no Taishou had to use the hard way to seal Ryuukossei to the mountain where the cave was. Unfortunately, he had lost too much of his strength and blood. 

Izanami hurriedly ran out of the cave with Inuyasha in her arms. 

She saw Ryuukossei slashing another blow through Inu no Taishou's body.

"Inu no Taishou!!!" She screamed, wondering why he did not slash Ryuukossei into pieces in one blow. She looked at the cave and understood. Her screams had alerted Inu no Taishou what she had saw in the cave. Something could be understand without words.

*He is trying to maintain the dragon youkai's body in whole so that he could use it to seal the entrance of the cave. He wants to protect me and Inuyasha from future threats.* She thought.

"DIE! INU NO TAISHOU!!!!" Ryuukossei roared. Inu no Taishou's full youkai Inu-form fell onto the ground. Ryuukossei's full dragon-form roamed threatenedly above the dog youkai.

"Don't you ever think that you can reach your aim, Ryuukossei!" Izanami snarled and placed Inuyasha on the ground. Her palms bleamed in bright lights. She lifted her hands into the air. Strange light shot from her hands and hit Ryuukossei. The latter found his youkai strength lost control and spilt through his eyes on his face in his dragon youkai's forehead.

"You.......!!!!" Ryuukossei roared in anger and turned at Izanami.

Inu no Taishou, using his last bit of strength, suddenly flew into the air. He used his claw and stabbed through Ryuukossei's heart and sealed his body to the mountain, concealing the cave completely. 

As he struggled dying besides the sobbing Izanami, Toutousai arrived with the two swords-Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga.

"Izanami," Inu no Taishou struggled to speak: "Slash Tetsusaiga with the Dragon youkai's Blood Pearl. Its power can absorb outside powers and seal dangerous strength of its user."

Izanami tearfully nodded her head and did as he instructed. Immediately, the blunt-looking Tetsusaiga shone and turned into a large sabre with fur between its handle and blade. At the same time, the pearl vanished into thin air.

Before his death, he made a will to leave Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha and Tenseiga to Sesshoumaru. Toutousai took Tenseiga and promised to deliver the sword to Sesshoumaru. He left without looking back on his three-eyed buffalo.

"Inuyasha has the power which we never know, protect him and groom him well. Sorry for being too harsh on you, Izanami...." Inu no Taishou whispered.

"No, you are not. I'll let him grow up into a great person like his father." whispered Izanami in tears.

"Sayonara, Izanami...." Inu no Taishou's voice trailed down. Izanami looked up at the enormous Inu youkai figure and her tears rolled freely without a sound.

Fearing Tetsusaiga would fall into wrong hands, Izanami used her remaining strength to seal Tetsusaiga so that only beings with both youkai and human blood can touch the sword.

Lastly, she sealed Tetsusaiga and Inu no Taishou, together with the skulls of Ryuukossei's victims into Inuyasha's eye so that he would not lose Tetsusaiga if anything bad befell her.

Far above, Inuyasha oversaw the event.

*Inuyasha,* He could hear Inu no Taishou's voice, *My soul is sealed in Tetsusaiga. The spirital power of the cave activates my memories, that is why you can see what has happened even before you were born in this world.*

*I understand you have suffered from many pains being a Hanyou, but you inherit both our strength. Although your mother and I are not able to wittness your growth, my spirit will always protect you through Tetsusaiga where ever you go..........*

Suddenly, the entire scene became blurrer and zoomed smaller. The vision shot up from the mountainous area. Inuyasha felt himself drifting swiftly away into the sky, away from the sobbing mother and the vanishing youkai corpse. 

~~**~~

Inuyasha could feel and see himself lying on the ground in the cave, his right hand still holding onto the handle of his Tetsusaiga.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha," A familar voice sniggered wickedly.

"Ryuukomaru!" Inuyasha remembered this was the name his father had addressed the owner of the voice in his illusion. He tried to stand up, but found his limbs tied by something long and shiny. It was absorbing any strength he tried to exert in order to free himself.

Ryuukomaru-the second prince of Ryuukossei had entered the cave while Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Toutousai were battling with his troops outside the cave. He found Inuyasha lying unconsiously on the ground with his Tetsusaiga in his hand. Strange lights encircled the Inu Hanyou and Ryuukomaru could only get close to him after the light weakened. Fearing the hanyou's strength, he had tied Inuyasha up before he woke.

"You-inherit your mother's bloodline, are you not?" He smiled. 

Inuyasha could see his name clearly craved on a smooth wall with a row of names on it. He struggled to stand, but fell back onto the ground again.

"Dammit!" thought Inuyasha, frustrated. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'The Lost Past' to be continue....... (Completed on the night of 26th October 2002)


	8. Sesshoumaru's Dilemma

An Inuyasha Fanfiction:

To read completed fanfiction 'The Lost Past" with ease, please refer to http://inuhanyou.cjb.net

The Lost Past: 

There is little mention of Inuyasha's childhood past. His father is a powerful Dog Demon in the West and his mother is a human beauty. Inuyasha seeked the truth of his attack by the Dragon Demon Clan and in turn discovered something which he could hardly put into his mind between his parents. 

At the same time, Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha's half brother) followed the trace of Inuyasha's attack and somehow, he was reminded something that happened in his past. How did Sesshoumaru's secret relate to the truth behind the meeting of Inuyasha's parents?

Stay on and find out!

*******************************

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree. :p

I do not understand Japanese, plz pardon me for my choice of names, I adopt the names from a book of Japanese legends and history.. 

*********************************************************

CHAPTER EIGHT: 

SESSHOUMARU'S DILEMMA

Inuyasha staggered to his feet and fell back onto the ground again.

Cursed Inuyasha.

Give up already? Ryuukomaru grinned causally.

BAKA! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? A PUPPET?? Inuyasha snarled and struggled with the ropes again. His strength seemed to disappear like a needle into the sea.

What is this thing?' thought Inuyasha. He felt his body being lifted up by his chin. Ryuukomaru's face appeared close before his.

Be a good boy and follow me back to the Headquarter, Inuyasha. 

The thing that bounded Inuyasha started to take further effect. He wanted to snarl, but his eyelids became heavier and heavier. His mind became drowsy.

Another voice called. Ryuukomaru felt curves of slashes flying towards him. Lifting the semi-conscious Inuyasha in his arm, he leaped and avoided the attacks.

We've met again, It was Sesshoumaru. He had followed Inuyasha's trace and reached the cave. All others were still fighting with the dragon youkai, Kaze and Ryuukomaru's troops and were not able to see what's going on. Only Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's arrival.

How touching! Are you going to avenge for your mother's death? Ryuukomaru smiled.

Sesshoumaru drew his Toukijin: PREPARE TO DIE!!! His eyes turned red and fangs lengthened as he sprang towards Ryuukomaru.

Sesshoumaru could not forget the time when his grandfather broke the news of his mother's death and the pain he felt when his homeland was destroyed by the dragon youkai clans. Before him, the second prince of the dragon youkai clan stood.

What are you up to this time? Where's your wrath? Ryuukomaru smiled: Careful where your sword goes, it might hit your precious younger brother.

That's supposed to be my line! Sesshoumaru roared: What are you going to do with him? Send him to fight with a group of youkais? Extract his strength using some new treasures of yours?

None of your business!.. Ryuukomaru began. Just then, he felt emptiness in his hands. Using the last bit of consciousness, Inuyasha had hurled himself onto the ground and struggled to his Tetsusaiga lying on the ground.

You'll never escape from me. Ryuukomaru snarled and flew after Inuyasha.

Watch where you are going! Sesshoumaru's Toukijin flew towards Ryuukomaru's throat.

I have no time to play with you, Sesshoumaru, Ryuukomaru said slowly and his claws glowed. Hundreds of glowing lines flew from Ryuukomaru's claws around Sesshoumaru, cutting into his flesh in twinkle of an eye. The lines tightened around his limbs and started to drain his youkai power.

Sankon Tetsusou!! 

Inuyasha's soul scattering iron claw attacked Ryuukomaru like flying bright curves in the air. He had managed to free himself using the blade of his Tetsusaiga while Ryuukomaru was fighting with Sesshoumaru and his consciousness recovered.

Huh! You both are no match for me, Ryuukomaru snarled, cutting Inuyasha's curves using his free claw. But this was enough for Sesshoumaru to free himself from Ryuukomaru's weapon.

That's what you think! Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga into its full form and activated his Kaze no Kizu. Ryuukomaru lodged the attack and sprang towards Inuyasha.

Is this all you know, Inuyasha? said Ryuukomaru slowly, tightened his claws around Inuyasha's throat before he could response.

He is much faster than before,' thought Inuyasha, remembering the past his father had shown him. He clutched his free claw on Ryuukomaru's grabbing hand, trying to free his throat from it. 

Ryuukomaru! Your opponent is I! Sesshoumaru roared furiously.

This line sounds familiar, that was exactly what my father said when I was captured by Ryuukossei.' Inuyasha remembered. He and Sesshoumaru had been fighting with each other whenever they met and Sesshoumaru had never regard the Hanyou Inuyasha as his own brother.

**He'll never rescue me like my father did He hates me to the core'**

Subconsciously, Inuyasha's eyes fell onto his name carved on the wall. Suddenly, he thrusted his Tetsusaiga into Ryuukomaru's chest. The sword could not penetrate through his skin.

Do you think you can kill me with this blunt sword? Ryuukomaru's eyes reddened with youkai power. Something passed through his claw to Inuyasha's neck and started to suck his youkai strength. Inuyasha felt himself going dizzy and felt like passing out. Suddenly, he felt a strange flow of energy circulating around his blood and he let it shot through his grabbing hand to Ryuukomaru's. He heard a growl and Sesshoumaru shouted something.

He could not remember what happened next. His mind just went blank.......

The next moment, he found himself lying on the ground. A flash of bright light blazed before his eyes and flew out of the cave. Sesshoumaru was holding his Toukijin and he started to collapse onto the ground.

Don't think you have won, I'll come back for Inuyasha next time! Ryuukomaru's voice thundered.

He's gone. He heard Sesshoumaru muttered to himself.

Inuyasha tried to widen his eyes in his normal way. He saw Sesshoumaru smeared in blood and was struggling to get back onto his feet, using his Toukijin as a support. 

Sesshoumaru felt someone using a cloth to bind his wounds. His eyes met Inuyasha's.

Hey! Don't look at me like that. I don't want everyone to think I repay gratitude with selfishness, Inuyasha frowned uncomfortably. He did not like the way he was being stared. There was no hatred or anger in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He felt awkward and uneasy. It was like.... Anyway, he did not like this feeling.

Sesshoumaru found Inuyasha's frown resembling someone's. Someone he knew long time ago

The cave started to shake. The battle might have been too violent for there were deep cracks along the wall. The mountain was going to collapse anytime.

Sesshoumaru kept slipping back onto the ground, panting. His instinct told him his injuries were too serious for him to move on. Inuyasha pulled him and carryed him on a back. Sesshoumaru wanted to protest, but the rumbling of the rocks made it impossible.

Inuyasha, with Sesshoumaru on his back, leaped out of the cave.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Jaken, Shippou, Toutousai and Rin were running to meet them. The troops, on seeing the escape of their leader, Ryuukomaru, had left.

Inuyasha, you're hurt! Kagome's eyes looked as though she had cried before. She threw her arms round Inuyasha and wept.

Inuyasha said as his hand held Kagome's shoulder while Jaken helped Sesshoumaru from his back.

We were all worried for you! Shippou cried, clinging onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

On the other side, Sesshoumaru, with the help of Rin and Jaken, rode on his three-headed dragon and left.

Toutousai watched, first on Sesshoumaru's departure and then to Inuyasha's side, smiled and nodded his head.

Inu no Taishou, my friend, your two sons are getting on better terms. You can rest in peace in the other world.'

~~**~~

That night, Inuyasha and his group settled in an abandoned house. While others were not watching, Inuyasha slipped onto the highest branch of a tree and looked up to the moon.

Kagome called from below: Can you accompany me for a night walk?

Inuyasha glanced at her and was grateful for her concern during the daytime.

He leaped down from the tree and walked with her in the nearby area.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru does not hate you at all, does he? Kagome suddenly said.

Frankly speaking, I do not really understand what he is thinking. I know he hates human beings and Hanyou with human blood like me. Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

I remember the first time my mother and I saw him. I was only four years old. He looked at me as though I was dirt and he attacked my mother and I. If my mother's clan had not send warriors to save us, we would have been killed.

Inuyasha, do you know that Sesshoumaru had helped you to regain your mind when you turned into full-youkai the other time (refer manga #19)? If not for him, you would have become a battling youkai till the time you die. Have you ever thought that something might have happened to him in the past that caused him to dislike you so much? 

Huh? I've never thought of that before.

No one is born with hate. Hate is only generated by circumstances.

Kagome, why do you suddenly talk like my mother?

Heh? YOUR MOTHER?! DO I SOUND THAT OLD???!!!!

Inuyasha's eyes looked towards a faraway star in the sky. In his mind eye, he saw an Inu youkai playing snow war with a human girl among the mountains. It was his parents-Inu no Taishou and Izanami..

Inuyasha's eyes softened with gentleness. In his memories, their love for each other went on forever

~~**~~

Sesshoumaru looked into the night sky, holding his two-headed staff in his hand. He could not forget Inuyasha's frown in the cave during the daytime.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the moon. His grandfather was still missing since the downfall of the kingdom and he was left wandering till today.

He could not forget the time when he saw his father, Inu no Taishou and Ryuukossei fighting from afar. His father had not look for him when he was missing in the fallen kingdom; instead he was trying to save a baby Hanyou from the dragon youkai's grip. The baby Hanyou was Inuyasha!

Hate filled in within him. What was he, a filthy hanyou as compared to the full-youkai breed Inu prince, Sesshoumaru?!

The battle finally ended with Inu no Taishou sealing up Ryuukossei to the mountain.

Unable to contain his anger, Sesshoumaru rushed to the spot. Inu no Taishou had disappeared. Instead, a black-haired human lady with the baby of the disgraced blood in her arm appeared before his eyes.

Who are you? What have you done to my father-Inu no Taishou?

Her voice was familiar.

It..It's me, Izanami!

Yes, Inu no Taishou's my husband and this is your brother, Inuyasha. Listen.. to my explanation, please!

Her husband?! His brother?!

Sesshoumaru's mind was driven by hatred. Betrayal! All humans loved to betray! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!

He remembered trying to kill Izanami. She did not wait for his return during the period when he went to deal with important matters in his kingdom. Instead, she had left and seduced his father. 

Disgusting woman!

If Toutousai had not come along and pulled Izanami away on time, hem hem, Inuyasha would not have been alive today.

Sesshoumaru looked into the sky. Did he hate Izanami so much? She was his only friend during the time when he felt isolated and lost as a prince in his kingdom. She had listened to him and gave concerns when he felt down. Perhaps, that was why he had special feeling for little Rin when she gave him fish on the night he was injured by Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu (refer manga #14). Because Rin reminded him so much of young Izanami. He would never forget the time they had spent in Forest of 'No Return'. 

**_Inuyasha-his half-brother. _**

Sesshoumaru glanced further to the horizon of the sky. He could not understand his feeling for this Hanyou little brother. On one hand, he was deeply jealous of his father's attention and love for Inuyasha more than his. Was it because Inuyasha was a half-human? From the daytime's experience, Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha had inherited his mother's special blood. His hand had exerted a strange light and spilt Ryuukomaru's youkai power. Because of that, Sesshoumaru could manage to fly further attacks on Ryuukomaru, injuring him and carried Inuyasha away from him. He was not sure how much and what power Inuyasha had inherited through the blood of Inu no Taishou and his mother. It was still a mystery. 

Till now, Sesshoumaru still could not make up his mind whether he really hate this younger brother, Inuyasha.

His vision fell on his staff. On the day of Izanami's funeral, he had secretly visited her corpse before she was buried.

We are together again at last, Izanami, Sesshoumaru whispered, patting the head of his two-headed staff.

I have absorbed your soul into this staff. No one can separate us again.

Never ever.

THE END 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'The Lost Past'-PART ONE OF INUYASHA SERIAL FANFICTION 

THE END

............................... CONTINUE TO PART 2: THE TETSUSAIGA RACE ...............................


End file.
